casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Greta Miller
|children = Max |relatives = Zoe Hanna (daughter-in-law) Robyn Miller (step-daughter) Charlotte Miller (step-granddaughter) |caption = Kazia Pelka as Greta Miller in "Forsaking All Others, Part Two" |series=29}} Greta Miller (formerly Walker; born 1966/1967)http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b063wp3g; In the series 30 episode "The Next Step" which aired on 25 July 2015, Greta tells Zoe she's 48 making her date of birth after that date in 1966 or before that date in 1967. is the mother of Max Walker and the step-mother of Robyn Miller. She visited Holby in July 2015 to meet Zoe, and returned in August for Max and Zoe's wedding. Biography She was once married to Max's father, and then married to Robyn Miller's father but she has since divorced from them both. In July 2015, she visited Holby in order to meet Zoe, Max's new girlfriend. They met for dinner at a nice restaurant, but Greta made Zoe feel uncomfortable as Greta was expecting Max to have been dating someone younger. She had a hard time accepting her son's relationship with Zoe who was 40 at the time she met her, much older than him. Eventually, Zoe got up and left the meal and apologised to Greta for leaving after she questioned whether they had thought about starting a family, as she didn't know that Zoe couldn't have children. She then told Max that he should leave her. The following month at Zoe's hen night, Greta showed up unexpectedly. Later in the night, she walked into the toilets when Zoe was in the process of escaping a cubicle with a broken lock. At the same time, Zoe was complaining about Greta to Rita. Despite Rita's attempts to notify Zoe about her presence, Zoe didn't stop and was midway through complaining about her when she realised that she was there, shortly after sliding under the door to escape. On the wedding day Greta admitted to Max that she wasn't very accepting of the relationship, but had come to terms with it and was happy for them. At the evening reception, Greta gave Max and Zoe a gift each and complemented Zoe, showing her acceptance of the relationship. Trivia *Greta has been divorced twice - presumably once from Max's father and once from Robyn's father, hinting that she's single at the moment. Behind the scenes Kazia Pelka has portrayed Greta Miller for 2 episodes of Casualty and one special episode. There's a continuity error with her appearance, as she was present just after the boat explosion in the series 29 finale, but wasn't in the crowd of people in the series 30 premiere, which was set immediately after that. It's unknown as to why this is, as the scenes were likely filmed at the same time. Appearances :See also: Character appearances. Greta made her first appearance in the series 29 episode "The Next Step". She appeared in a special episode and then made her second full episode appearance, also her final, in "Forsaking All Others - Part Two". References Category:Characters Category:Female characters